


Piss and Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Gay Sex, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Tarantino and Michael Madsen are gonna get super gay yo. It's gonna be set before the heist and it'll be all the guys in a bar, then to Brown and Blonde together.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>(I don't own any characters/ or the film)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss and Shit

Quad aces. Mr Blonde had never seen one in real life, never mind in his own hands. He had to keep his cool. If anyone noticed him acting strange they'd all notice. He kept his cool and after a lot of bluffing from the others, he won the whole $200 sitting in the middle of the table.

" Drinks on me boys." Mr Blonde smiled.

" I don't believe that. You were hidin' cards ye cheat," Mr White shook his head, taking a swig of his whiskey. " You are a  _cheat._ "

Mr Blonde pattered Mr White's head as he walked away from the sulking men.

" I know he was cheatin'" Mr White said again.

" Let it go man... Cheater or not we'll all be rich tomorrow." Mr Pink reassured.  
Joe Cabot, half asleep now, nudged him with a gruff moan,  
" Quit talkin' so loud..."

" I know the owners dad they can shout it out loud if they like," Nice Guy Eddie shuffled the cards, failing at the tricks he thought he could do. 

Mr Blonde ordered another round of beers at the bar. Flipping through his newly acquired 10s and 20s, he was pretty happy. Hiding that extra Ace of Clubs up his sleeve was a smart idea. While the barmaid poured his drinks a hand grabbed his shoulder. Anyone with a brain wouldn't wave cash around like he just did, in a criminal's bar. Preparing his left fist for a hard punch in the grabby bastard's face, he turned and was met by Mr Brown's beak of a nose, inches from his.

" All that money could buy me a nice packet of chips." He said, grinning like a six year old with a new toy. Mr Blonde checked him out. He was a real weird looking thing. Tall, big headed, kinda looked like a dopey caveman but clean shaven in a bowling shirt.

" Sure." Mr Blonde said, motioning to the barmaid towards the chips hanging near the 'specials' sign. He grabbed the bag of chips and asked for the barmaid to carry the drinks over. The group of men sat around their table in a cloud of smoke and alcohol. Cards had been drawn and they were playing with Mr Blonde.

" Oh, sore losers huh. Playing without me now?" He laughed. He threw the bag at Mr Brown and sat next to him.

" I'm gonna help Mr  _Shit_ win then. Assholes."

"Hey! I'm not Mr Shit! Please, Joe, lemme be Mr Green or something." Mr Brown pleaded. Mr Blonde laughed hard beside him.

" No." Joe Cabot checked out his cards. Mr Brown sighed and watched the chuckling Mr Blonde.

" Yeah well you're Mr  _Piss_ aren't you?"

"... No?" Mr Blonde smirked. " I'm Mr 'Luscious Golden Curls'"

" Nope. It's the colour of piss." Mr Brown claimed.

" You're like some annoying kid aren't you?" Mr Blonde teased, poking Mr Brown in the ribs. Mr Brown smacked the hand away and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

" Calm down Mr Shit." Mr Pink raised the bet.

All the men laughed in sync while Mr Brown's face grew red. He carried on munching the chips as each man threw in their cards.

" Pass me some of those, chubby." Mr Blue wheezed, cigar in mouth. Mr Brown stopped chewing,  
" Fuck you old man. I am not chubby."

" Not from what I can feel." Mr Blonde poked him again, hard, in the stomach. Mr Brown dropped the chips and squeezed Mr Blonde's hand, crushing the fingers in between his own.

" Let go,  _chubby._ " Mr Blonde grinned.

"  _Make me._ " Mr Brown spat, their faces barely inches away from each others.

At that moment, Mr Blonde realised two things:

1\. Mr Brown had the most beautiful hazel eyes he had every seen.

2\. There was a possibility that he liked men.

Mr Brown also realised a similar thing. Mr Blonde had gorgeous blue eyes, like two big crystals. He couldn't think of any other similarities. But they were so enticing, so pretty.

" Get a room you two." Mr Orange finished off his beer. The other men chuckled, while Mr Blonde regained his macho-ness. 

"Fuck you guys. Are youse done?"

" Yeah. I'm taking pop home, he's fallin' asleep." Nice Guy Eddie says, standing up and nudging his snoozing father.

" I ain't sleepin'." Joe Cabot says in a tired manner.

" I gotta drive Pinkie and Orange back to their places. Wanna ride Blue?" Mr White said, dragging the two men sitting beside them up. Mr Blue nodded and stubbed his cigar end in the ashtray.

" I'll drive Mr Shit home." Mr Blonde perked up. The rest nodded half heartedly and Mr Brown didn't even question the name that time.

 

~~

 

" It's the next left." Mr Brown said, peering into the darkness of the night.

" Where's your own car anyway. Get away drivers do usually have them." Mr Blonde said trying to focus on the blur of road ahead of him. He wasn't drunk, or at least wouldn't admit he was, but the road was tossing and twirling through his mind like a Helter Skelter. Trying to focus on Mr Brown's ramblings mixed with the crunch of the last of his chips and focus on the road was becoming too much. To his surprise, Mr Brown had a nice little apartment on the ground floor. No stairs for this drunk to fall up and down. Mr Brown fell out the car and hobbled over to his front door and fondled the handle until it made a clunk noise. Mr Blonde was still sat in the car when he noticed Mr Brown was staring at him. He was just standing there. Staring at the car like a deer in headlights. Mr Blonde rolled down his window and stuck his head out,

" What are you lookin' at, chubby?"

"... Are you coming in?" Mr Brown said with a half-smile. Mr Blonde sat for a second and thought.

' Maybe he just wants you to sober up. He seems like a nice kid... But those  _eyes!_ They're too much...' He thought, getting out the car. He drunkenly waddled over and Mr Brown stood out the way, for Mr Blonde to go through the open door way. He complied and waddled in. That's when he felt the cold hand squeeze the lower part of his right ass-cheek. His eyes widened, and his heart raced. He blushed a deep red.

" You do squats?" Mr Brown said as he slid past Mr Blonde, now bright pink from alcohol  _and_ seduction. He just nodded; Mr Brown had already vanished into some room by the time his brain could push out a response. He followed and was greeted by 70s styled lounge. Brown and cream  _everything._ Brown and cream wallpaper, couches and coffee table. Even the TV had a brown casing.

" Jesus... How old are you... How old is  _this place_?" Mr Blonde laughed as he dropped himself onto the cream leather couch, decorated by brown fur cushions.

" Blame the...  _ex_ -girlfriend. The bitch loved retro." Mr Brown poured two glasses of Bourbon from the brown and cream bar.

" Why ex?"

" She also like to fuck retro guys..." He replied in a sarcastic, angry tone. He passed Mr Blonde his Bourbon and slumped next to him. " So what's your name?" Mr Blonde looked at him confused.

" I don't think I should tell you."

" I'm Matthew Gara. You?" Mr Brown, or Matthew, smiled.

"... Vega, Vic Vega." Mr Blonde/Vic quietly said, as if not for Mr Brown to hear.

" Vega... How'd you meet Joe?" Mr Brown swirled the ice in his drink. 

" I just know him. Worked for him before, that's all. When away for 4 years for him." 

Mr Brown looked at him wide eyed,  
" 4  _years_! I'd never do that for someone."

" Yeah well, it meant I had work for life with him. Better than travelling around hoping some 'boss' isn't some fuckin' cop." Mr Blonde finished his drink. Mr Brown nodded silently. He leant over Mr Blonde's lap, to his surprise, and grabbed the television remote. As he pulled himself back over, the familiar curious hand from moments before groped Mr Blonde's crotch.

" What the fuck..." Mr Blonde whispered, as he turned to see Mr Brown's smiling face. Those eyes again! Too much for one man too handle. Mr Brown leant in and without hesitation Mr Blonde did the same. Mr Brown noticed a tiny scar underneath Blonde's right eye being that close to his face. For a second he forgot the purpose of his lean in and crotch grab and focussed on the tiny scar for about a milliseconds. While Mr Brown day dreamed about how he could have gotten the scar, Mr Blonde couldn't wait any longer. Their lips touched, and Mr Blonde's heart melted. Mr Brown tasted like Bourbon and salted potato chips, and it tasted good. He brought his hand up to Mr Brown's cheek and gently stroked it as their tongues wrestled. Mr Brown pulled away, and held Mr Blonde's hand near his mouth, and slowly sucked on his index finger, licking and softly biting it to Mr Blonde's joy. Mr Blonde got butterflies and a chill down his spine as he watched the young criminal fondle his digit.

" You wanna go to my bedroom?-"

Mr Blonde jumped up and ragged Mr Brown with him before he could even finish his sentence, and Brown led the excited Blonde to his brown and cream bedroom.


End file.
